Sound Proof
by Captain Gogurt
Summary: Haida has been badgering Retsuko all day about hanging out with her after work, but I wonder why that is?


Sound Proof

A/N: _Okay, so I'm not a writer, but I wanted to try my hand at writing a smutfic for Retsuko and Haida. So, here's my first attempt!_

"Hey, Retsuko, I-?"

The spotted hyena hesitated in blurting out the burning question he had been patiently waiting to ask Retsuko since the moment they entered the backroom of the karaoke bar she spends her evenings at after a stressful day of work.

"Yes, Haida?"

The red panda slightly tilted her head in bewilderment at the mention of her name.

"Well. I was curious about something…"

Normally, Haida would find a way to hide the truth of what he wanted to say to Retsuko, but- being seven shots deep in alcohol, he felt less anxious about repercussions that might occur afterwards.

"Do... Do you-"

Haida could feel his usual stammering coming along as his heart pounded against his chest. Oddly enough, Retsuko didn't really take notice of the hyena's stammering as she too had indulged herself in a few alcoholic beverages.

"Do I what?"

She smiled sweetly while lifting her glass of beer from the table. Haida knew that if he didn't take the chance now, he'll never have another one. He had to- he needed to tell her what was on his mind even if it means making himself completely vulnerable to the woman before.

"Do… you know why I badgered you so much at work today? About being here tonight."

Retsuko put her now half-empty glass of beer on table and pondered for a moment. It's true she was curious about why Haida spent most of the work day asking if he could hang out with her but passed it off as the two of them going out for a quick bite to eat; she didn't expect the two of them would end up at here favorite karaoke bar. The one place she considers to be her place of solitude and peace where she can let loose all the bottled-up rage and stress she's held throughout the day. So why? Why did Haida push for something like this so much?

"Not really. I'll be honest and say that coming here of all places was quite a surprise for me, but now that you brought it up, I am a bit curious."

Haida waited a few moments as he stared down at the glass of whiskey he was partaking of and quickly downed it as means to drown out the anxious thoughts. There's no turning back now.

"Retsuko… Do you remember the night of the office party? You know the one where you and Ton had a bit of a, uh, rap battle? Or would it technically be a battle of the bands? Maybe it's called- Ah, I'm rambling again, sorry, haha."

He awkwardly laughed before gaining his composure once more with a single exhale.

"What I'm trying to say… is that during the party, when it was your turn to sing. I saw how different you became."

Retsuko felt her heart dropped into her stomach. How did Haida remember that night, she was sure that his drunken state and taking a "safety precaution" to ensure that he didn't remember anything of that night. Apparently, her method didn't work well enough.

"Oh. So, you saw that, huh…?"

She was physically shaking from the sheer embarrassment and anxious feeling of how the one friend she's come to really like in the office, the one other individual she considers to be a close friend, is now going to view her.

"I'm sorry you had to see such an… ugly side of me. I try my best to maintain my stress and anger as much as possible until I can let it all out, but- that night. That night, something switched on inside of me that caused me to unleash all of the pent of aggression I had towards Ton."

She began to feign a smile at Haida in hopes that it would hide the pain she was feeling.

"Again, I'm really, really sorry about that and I hope that you won't think differently-"

"Can you show me!"

Haida blurted out those words without thinking, but it was enough to snap Retsuko out of her habitual apologetic mode.

"I'm sorry…?"

Retsuko was both relieved but confused at the hyena's sudden outburst.

"Can… Can you show me that side of you again? Please?"

With each passing second, the once anxious panda became more befuddled. Why would Haida want to see THAT side of her.

"I know this sounds weird, but please hear me out. I- don't know why, but hearing sing, seeing how rageful you became at the party… changed something in me. It's wasn't anything bad! Please, I promise you that it wasn't anything bad! But, I just, uh, liked seeing how assertive you were. There was so much passion, and ferocity in your voice that-"

He felt his cheeks begin to heat up as he remembered the feelings he felt after that night.

"That… I've been having a few dreams about it. Dreams where you're-"

"Where I'm angry? Rageful? Ferocious?"

Retsuko interrupted. Expecting to already know what Haida was going to hint at with what she was portrayed as in his dreams.

"Dominant."

Retsuko was taken aback by surprise.

"Dominant!?"

Haida kept his eyes focused on his now empty glass as means to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Yeah… A lot of my dreams involved seeing you in a more dominant light. Some of them were you as a more assertive individual at the workplace with Ton and the others; while other dreams were-"

"The other dreams were what…?"

Retsuko was somehow finding herself to be more interested in seeing where Haida was going with this. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was curious as to why he was getting more and more nervous as he rambled. Haida eventually found the courage to finish his thought.

"The other dreams involved you… and me."

Everything seemed to go silent. The two sat across from each other, not saying a word. Haida felt as if he just ended any chance, he might've had with Retsuko.

"I- I'm sorry, Retsuko. I shouldn't have said anything and now things are awkward. Let's just pretend that all of this was just the alcohol making me babble like an idiot, haha. Anyway, let's change the subject now-"

As Haida continued to ramble on in hopes of clearing the awkward air between them, Retsuko couldn't help but stay focused on how frantic and flustered Haida became. Sure, she had always seen that side of Haida before several times at the office; however, this time was different. She couldn't quite understand what it was but seeing Haida like that and knowing that it was because of an idea he had of her, made the curious panda… want to see more of the hyena as he was now.

"Haida."

Even though Haida's boisterous rambling was overtaking the entirety of the room, he was able to stop himself upon hearing the soft-spoken panda, listening intently to what was to come out of her mouth.

"What happened… in your dream, with us?"

Haida could feel his heart rate increase with what he just heard, but he also felt a sense of relief that she wasn't disgusted by what was said previously.

"Umm… well. What happened next- that's an interesting question, Retsuko, and I don't mind telling you, but. Do you think we could maybe save this conversation for when we get to a place that's less… public? It's just that- we're in this karaoke bar and I'm just a little scared that someone might walk in on our conversation."

It was surprising to see how well the hyena was maintaining his composure after hearing Retsuko's curiosity leading her to learn more about his other dreams, and while Retsuko did understand where Haida was coming from with the risk of having someone walk in on their conversation, it fueled her desires to hear them right then and there. So as Haida was nearing the completion of his sentence, Retsuko hopped off the lounge couch she was on and made her way to the phone placed near the door entrance of the room. She stumbled slightly, but gained her grounding after shaking off the slightly drunken state she was in.

"You know, Haida. Despite this karaoke bar being located near the back of an alleyway, it's actually known quite well for its outstanding customer service."

She grabbed the phone and called up to the front desk requesting that the room be extended for another. This confused Haida as to why Retsuko was doing this, but his train of thought was derailed after hearing her hang up the phone and make her way closer to him.

"Not only is the customer service here amazing, but the business is also well-known for their karaoke rooms. They're cleaned nicely, the lighting is perfect-"

The more the panda talked, the closer she got to the now concerned hyena sitting down. He was unsure why Retsuko was talking about the karaoke bar so much, until he saw her stop in front of him, smiling sweetly at him."

"-and the rooms are sound-proofed. There's never been a single complaint about any sound traveling outside of the rooms."

Something inside Haida switched on like a light switch after those final words trailed out from Retsuko's mouth. His breathing became more sharp and jagged as he tried to find a way to compose himself, but the only thing he could find the willpower to do was stare in astonishment at the panda below him.

"Hey, Haida. Do you mind if I sit here? It was getting a little lonely sitting by myself on the other side."

"YEAH, SURE. OF COURSE, I DON'T MIND, DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE, HAHA."

Without even thinking, Haida blurted out his response. He immediately began to internally kick himself for coming off as someone so desperate and uncool in front of Retsuko but was immediately snapped back to reality as soon as he heard a few giggles coming from her.

"Wow, I can do whatever I like? Well, in that case-"

The panda climbed onto the couch where Haida was sitting at, but then placed herself on-top of the hyena and straddled him until she was comfortable.

"I think I'll sit here for now. Since you said I can do whatever I like, right?"

Retsuko was acting a lot bolder than normal and Haida couldn't understand why but, that was the least of his concerns now that his lap had been commandeered by the small panda as her current "seat." This was Haida's first time being so close to Retsuko, and with only being inches away from her face, he found himself pushing him back against the couch as if trying to add some space between him and Retsuko. However, that turned out to be a futile attempt whenever he saw that Retsuko only inched closer to him the more he tried backing away.

"Say… Retsuko. This is a little embarrassing being, y'know, this close to you and you're probably getting uncomfortable with sitting on my lap and smelling my alcohol-ridden breath-"

Stopping mid-sentence, Haida felt Retsuko place her hands on the upper area of his chest.

"Haida."

Her voice was low but inviting.

"You're a sweet guy, but you need to stop pretending that you don't know what's going on."

Haida felt Retsuko's hands grip slightly on the striped-shirt that was slightly hidden by his leather jacket.

"I know that you're trying your best to avoid the situation so don't ruing things between us and I appreciate the sentiment a lot, but…"

Her grip loosened a bit. Haida was about to interrupt Retsuko and try to explain himself, but lost the strength to once he felt something sharp against his chest. For a quick second it alarmed him, but that frantic emotion quickly subsided upon realizing that what he felt were the claws coming out from the panda's hand.

"You've awakened something inside me that I never knew was there before. Something I've only got a small taste of… Something- I found myself getting addicted to."

The sharp feeling against the hyena slowly became that of a slight stingy feeling as the claws trailed slowly down from his chest to the upper area of his belt buckle. It didn't take long for the panda to notice that her playful teasing had quite a profound effective on the flustered hyena.

"Well, looks like someone is enjoying a first-hand experience at my dominant side."

Circling her index finger around the twitching member covered by Haida's pants, she relished the moans and panting being held back by him. She found his chivalry to be quite adorable, but she wasn't in the mood to be denied something she's been craving so badly.

"It's okay, Haida. It's just you and me. You don't need to hold anything back."

Retsuko ceased her circling around Haida and began undoing the belt and zipper if his pants. As soon as Haida felt his lower region feel less restricted, a small but noticeable moan escaped his lips upon uttering Retsuko's name.

"Say it again."

His head was swimming immensely as he felt a soft but firm grip around his pulsating member. The slow yet clumsy motions performed by the panda made the hyena's breathing become much more jagged as he tried his best to catch up with the situation, he was in. But Retsuko wasn't letting up. She kept on the pressure. Indulging herself in the sweet moans of Haida filling the room as she felt his member twitch more and more uncontrollably.

"Louder... I want to hear you sing louder for me, Haida."

Without thinking, Haida embraced Retsuko as he came closer to the edge. His hips bucked on their own against her hand. His moans getting progressively louder with each moan of Retsuko's name. Until he felt a wave or euphoria overcome his senses, causing him to moan Retsuko's name so loud that he was pretty sure the management was able to hear him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Still sporting her signature smile, Retsuko released her grip around Haida and partook of the reward given on her hand. This only excited the hyena more.

"Hey. We still have 40 minutes left until our time's up."

Retusko leaned into Haida until lips met for a moment before pulling away slightly.

"We better make every minute count, right?"


End file.
